The After Effect - Short Version
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco Malfoy baru saja kembali ke Inggris dan menemui masalah dengan perizinan pendirian perusahaan barunya, apa hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger? Kenapa tiba-tiba hanya Hermione yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 1

"Apa?" Draco berseru kencang, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari perempuan didepannya yang merupakan perwakilan kementrian.

"Anda tidak bisa membuka perusahaan ramuan tanpa lisensi Mr. Malfoy." Perempuan di depannya memberitahu, mengulangi perkataanya lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah menyetor modal sebagai syarat yang diperlukan ke kas kementrian, aku juga sudah memenuhi semua syarat tertulis untuk mendirikan perusahaan!" Draco berseru emosi. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Perempuan didepannya menggeleng. "Kementrian tidak bisa memberikan anda izin usaha kecuali anda memiliki lisensi _potion master._ "

Draco menarik nafasnya, berusaha terdengar tenang. "Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan lisensi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Anda bisa mengambil kelas di universitas atau mengikuti program sertifikasi." Perempuan itu memberitahu Draco.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan jika aku ikut program sertifikasi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Paling cepat satu setengah tahun."

Draco memukul meja yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak punya waktu!"

Perempuan di depannya terkaget. "Well, atau anda bisa mendirikan perusahaan persekutuan dengan seseorang yang memiliki lisensi _potion master._ " Perempuan itu memberitahu lagi, memberitahu Draco jalan keluar lain.

Draco mengerang kesal, ia pergi begitu saja.

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan salah satu perwakilan kementrian dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sekarang semua rencananya berantakan.

Draco belum lama kembali dari Amerika, setelah ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah di persidangan, ia memilih pergi jauh dari Inggris, melepaskan semua beban hidupnya dan menjalani hidup yang normal sebagai remaja dan kelak sebagai pria dewasa. Lucius dikenai hukuman Azkaban lima tahun sementara Narcissa menjadi tahanan rumah selama lima tahun.

Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun di Amerika dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali setelah ibunya terus-menerus merengek dan memaksanya untuk kembali. Sebenarnya Draco sudah nyaman di Amerika, ia bebas, ia tidak terikat oleh apa-apa, tidak ada orang yang melihatnya aneh jika ia berjalan di trotoar, dan ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa harus takut reputasinya sebagai pelahap maut akan menyebabkan cibiran banyak orang, tapi berhubung Draco menyayangi ibunya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali juga.

Draco akhinya kembali ke London dengan berbagai rencana hebat dalam kepalanya, salah satu yang pertama adalah ia berencana membuka perusahaan ramuannya sendiri, ia punya semua hal yang ia perlukan, ia punya modal, ia punya kemampuan, dan tentu saja ia punya buku ramuan milik ayah baptisnya.

Tapi sekarang rencananya berantakan, ia sudah memenuhi semua syarat yang dibuat oleh kementrian untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan, tapi kemudian perwakilan kementrian sialan itu memberitahunya kalau ia tidak bisa mendirikan perusahaannya tanpa lisensi _potion master_.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya selama satu setengah tahun hanya untuk mengikuti program sertifikasi, haruskah ia mencari seseorang untuk diajak bekerja sama? Siapa? Ah… Theo, Theodore Nott, kalau tidak salah temannya itu memberitahunya kalau ia mengambil kuliah jurusan _potion_. Dimana ia sekarang?

Draco baru akan berjalan ke arah salah satu saluran _floo_ kementrian untuk menuju Nott Manor saat ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang suaranya amat dikenalnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Perempuan dengan rambut keriting berwarna cokelat berteriak dan menarik kerah seorang pria berjas didepannya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu siang dan malam untuk semua ramuan-ramuanku itu dan sekarang kalian bilang kalau ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas namaku?!" Hermione Granger berteriak kesal. Beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan untuk mengamankan situasi yang sepertinya mulai memanas.

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi di data kami semua ramuan yang anda sebutkan tadi tidak di patenkan atas nama anda." Pria itu berseru sedikit ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak ketakutan ketika Hermione Granger, bagian dari _The Golden Trio_ menarik kerahnya dan berteriak penuh emosi padanya.

Hermione seketika melepaskan tangannya dari kerah orang didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, apalagi sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu atas nama siapa ramuan itu dipatenkan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Theodore Nott." Orang itu memberitahu lagi.

Hermione merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Ia ingin menarik kerah pria didepannya lagi tapi ia tidak mau petugas keamanan di sekitarnya menyeretnya keluar.

"Miss Granger." Pria itu berseru lagi.

"Apa? Apa lagi?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Apa anda bisa pergi sekarang? Ada orang yang mengantri di belakang anda."

Hermione memegang tongkatnya erat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak megutuk pria didepannya.

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi.

Draco Malfoy melihatnya Hermione Granger memasuki saluran floo lalu menghilang.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan datang, saat dimana ia merasa Hermione Granger akan menjadi jalan keluar dari semua masalahnya.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 ** _A/N : Halo semuanya, jangan kutuk aku, jangan marah, jangan kesal, aku tahu masih ada cerita yang harus kulanjutkan, tapi plis-plis-plis, spare me this time. Cerita ini terus-menerus mengganggu pikiranku dan minta untuk di-publish, basically, cerita ini udah selesai dan aku tinggal tulis epilogue-nya (kalau jadi, hehe...)_**

 ** _As usual, read an review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 2

"Dimana Mr. Nott?" Hermione bertanya penuh emosi pada sekretaris bosnya yang berada di depan ruangannya.

"Mr. Nott masih ada tamu di dalam, Miss Granger, anda diminta menunggu sebentar, Mr. Nott akan menemui anda di ruangan anda." Sekretaris itu memberitahu Hermione.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggunya disini sampai ia selesai! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur." Hermione berseru penuh emosi.

Sekretaris Theo itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Hermione sebenarnya ingin menerobos masuk dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada siapapun yang ada di dalam, berteriak dan meluapkan semua emosinya, tapi ia tahu dalam posisi seperti ini ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan kekerasan.

Hermione mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Theodore Nott dan menunggu sampai tamunya keluar, untuk masuk kedalam dan menghancurkan kepala bosnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa bosnya itu lagi-lagi membohonginya? Hermione kesal sekali. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dua orang pria gemuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Theo di sampingnya, mereka mengatakan beberapa kata-kata perpisahan dan begitu kedua tamunya itu pergi Hermione mendorong Theodore Nott masuk lagi keruangannya dan mengunci pintu.

"Kau!" Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Theo, meletakkan ujung tongkatnya di leher bosnya itu.

"Whoa…Whoa… Hermione tenangkan dirimu." Theo mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya, tanda ia tidak bersenjata.

"Tenang? Tenang?! Kau minta aku untuk tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku bekerja di perusahaan sampah seperti ini?" Hermione berteriak.

"Hermione, aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau pasti kesal, tapi aku punya penjelasan yang rasional untuk ini semua." Theo berkata, berusaha menenangkan Hermione Granger yang benar-benar marah didepannya.

"Apa? Alasan apa? Kau ingin bilang kalau kita bisa memproduksi ramuan murah setelah ini? Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku delapan kali! DELAPAN KALI! Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mempercayaimu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Aku pasti sudah gila." Hermione berseru kesal.

"Tidak, Hermione, bukan begitu, ramuanmu kali ini benar-benar bermanfaat, tapi tidak banyak orang kelas bawah yang memerlukannya." Theo berbohong. "Mereka tidak akan memerlukannya, kebanyakan orang-orang yang mengalami kemandulan sekarang adalah mereka yang berasal dari kelas ekonomi atas dan untuk apa membuat obat murah untuk mereka?" Theo berbohong lagi.

Hermione tertawa, ia menurunkan tongkatnya. "Kau kira aku bodoh?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Ia tahu sekarang ini sedang banyak penyakit yang menyerang seluruh lapian masyarakat sihir London, dan salah satu epidemic yang sebenarnya tidak layak disebut epidemic adalah epidemic kemandulan.

Dan Hermione tahu persis kalau banyak dari mereka berada di lapisan ekonomi bawah.

"Apa?" Theo bertanya pelan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" Hermione bertanya, menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau mereka yang tidak mampu juga memerlukan ramuan ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Theo terdiam.

Hermione sekarang tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu memikirkan tentang keuntungan? Apa ramuan-ramuannya lainnya tidak memberikanmu uang lagi? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan keuntungan, keuntungan, dan keuntungan?" Hermione bertanya, suaranya terdengar penuh dengan frustasi.

"Tidak Hermione, bukan begitu." Theo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu? Aku berhenti." Hermione berseru tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Theo berseru, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku berhenti! Aku berhenti dari perusahaan sampah ini." Hermione berseru penuh emosi.

Giliran Theo yang tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja Hermione, bagaimana dengan semua riset yang sedang berjalan sekarang?" Theo bertanya, ia kuatir, ia tidak bisa kehilangan _potion master_ terbaik perusahaan mereka begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan riset dan menghasilkan ramuan untuk perusahaan yang tidak punya hati." Hermione berseru kesal, ia sudah teguh akan keputusannya.

Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja Hermione!" Theo berseru.

"Bisa. Aku bisa!" Hermione berseru ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Theo. _"Stupefy."_

.

"Apa?" Hermione berseru kencang, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pria didepannya yang merupakan perwakilan kementrian. Hermione dan pria ini dipisahkan oleh konter dan Hermione berseru benar-benar kencang, membuat semua orang disekitarnya melihat kearahnya.

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi data yang ada menyatakan kalau ramuan-ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas nama anda."

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Hermione berteriak kesal, ia menarik kerah pria di depannya sampai ia berdiri. "Aku menghabiskan waktu siang dan malam untuk semua ramuan-ramuanku itu dan sekarang kalian bilang kalau ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas namaku?!" Hermione berseru kesal

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi memang di data kami semua ramuan yang anda sebutkan tadi tidak di patenkan atas nama anda." Pria itu mengulangi pernyataannya tadi ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan, beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang buruk.

Hermione seketika melepaskan tangannya dari kerah orang didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, apalagi sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu atas nama siapa ramuan itu dipatenkan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Theodore Nott." Orang itu memberitahu lagi.

Hermione merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Ia benar-benar ingin menarik kerah pria didepannya lagi tapi ia tidak mau petugas keamanan di sekitarnya menyeretnya keluar.

"Miss Granger." Pria itu berseru lagi.

"Apa? Apa lagi?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Apa anda bisa pergi sekarang? Ada orang yang mengantri di belakang anda."

Hermione memegang tongkatnya erat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak megutuk pria didepannya.

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi.

Ia punya beberapa pilihan sekarang.

Pertama, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Kedua, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Ketiga, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Hermione berjalan ke salurang _floo._ Hilang arah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 3

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi terus Hermione?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sudah tiga minggu tidak keluar dari flat-mu, itu berarti kau sudah tiga minggu tidak terkena matahari." Ginny berseru lagi.

Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya lagi dan membaringkan tubunya di sofa sementara Ginny sibuk di dapur.

Hermione sudah tiga minggu berhenti bekerja, sepulang dari kementrian, ia kembali ke kantor perusahaan lamanya, menerobos masuk ke ruangan Theodore Nott dan menjambaki rambutnya, menamparnya, dan memukulinya dengan tangan kosong.

Beberapa orang berusaha menahannya dan menenangkannya, tapi ia menyihir mereka semua dan kembali memukuli Theo dengan kedua tangannya. Lima belas menit kemudian Auror Potter, yang notabene penyelamat dunia sihir, kepala Auror dan sahabat baik dari Hermione datang dan menyelamatkan Theodore Nott dari kerusakan kepala dan punggung permanen.

Hermione di bawa ke kantor Auror dan dimintai keterangan, ia memberitahu Harry apa yang terjadi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ia memberitahu Harry kalau semua ramuannya, semua ramuan yang dibuatnya dari hasil riset dan kerja kerasnya siang dan malam ternyata dipatenkan atas nama orang lain.

Tidak lama Harry menyuruh salah satu bawahannya mengantar Hermione pulang dan berjanji akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

Sudah tiga minggu, dan Harry Potter tidak sekalipun menunjukkan wajahnya.

Hermione tahu Harry tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan karena itu ia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Hermione.

"Hermione duduk disini. Makan siangmu sudah siap." Ginny berseru.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi, Harry Potter tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya jadi ia mengirim istrinya yang sedang hamil dua bulan untuk datang dan memasak di flatnya.

Hermione berdiri malas-malasan dan menuju ke meja makannya. Hermione duduk dan didepannya sudah tersedia makanan lezat dan enak dan bahkan masih berasap.

Hermione mulai fokus pada makanannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ginny bertanya.

" _Honestly_ Gin," Hermione berseru "Kau tahu persis kalau makanan buatanmu seenak buatan ibumu, kenapa kau selalu bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya? Kau mencari pujian?" Hermione berseru sarkas.

Ginny tertawa. "Aku bingung, yang sebenarnya hamil siapa? Kenapa Mood-mu bahkan lebih buruk dariku?"

Hermione diam dan makan lagi.

"Ah, Gin, katakan pada Harry kalau ia tidak perlu takut menemuiku." Hermione memberitahu Ginny.

Ginny menghela nafasnya sekarang.

"Hermione." Ginny berseru pelan.

"Tidak apa Gin, aku tahu Harry terlanjur bilang padaku bahwa ia akan mengurus semuanya, tapi aku juga tahu kalau Harry tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, semuanya sudah terlanjur dan tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya." Hermione berseru, masih menunduk dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Katakan padanya ia tidak perlu berusaha lagi, dan katakan padanya untuk tidak mengirim istrinya yang sedang hamil kesini sering-sering hanya untuk memasak dan menasihatiku agar pergi keluar dan mencari sinar matahari." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Harry akan terus berusaha, dan aku akan terus datang kesini sampai kau hidup dengan baik lagi."

Hermione tertawa, ia mengangkat bahunya dan makan lagi. "Yeah, Well, kapan lagi aku mendapat juru masak gratis?"

Hermione dan Ginny tertawa.

Ginny kemudian menghabiskan waktu untuk mengomel pada Hermione, Ginny menyuruh Hermione merapikan kasurnya, menyuruhnya membersihkan debu di atas televisinya, menyuruhnya membuang sampah, menyuruhnya menyusun buku-bukunya yang berserakan di ruang tamu, menyuruh Hermione membersihkan flatnya yang tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam akan kotor lagi.

"Gin, ini sudah hampir jam lima sore, kau harus pulang dan menyambut suamimu." Hermione berseru, dengan campuran sarkas dan frustasi.

Ginny melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu Hemione dan menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar, ia harus pulang dan membuat makan malam untuk Harry.

Ginny mengambil tasnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hermione." Ginny berseru.

"Kau tidak menggunakan saluran _floo?_ " Hermione bertanya.

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku harus berjalan, bergerak yang cukup diperlukan untuk bayiku." Ginny memberitahu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengantar Ginny ke depan pintunya.

"Hati-hatilah Gin." Hermione berseru pelan.

Ginny mengangguk. "Aku akan datang lagi besok." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ginny berseru.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan Ginny berjalan menjauh, begitu Ginny tidak lagi terlihat ia masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Hermione kemudian berbaring di sofanya yang berada di depan televisinya, menyalakan televisinya dan mengambil bukunya. Ia membaca bukunya dan membiarkan tv-nya menyala.

Ia mendengar bel flat-nya berbunyi.

"Siapa?" Hermione berseru. "Gin? Apa itu kau? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Hermione bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Granger?" Draco bertanya menunggu respon Hermione.

Hermione diam saja.

Draco Malfoy duduk di ruang tamunya, menggunakan jas dan jubah formalnya sementara Hermione duduk dengan celana piyamanya dan sweaternya yang kebesaran, ia sudah tiga hari tidak ganti baju, lagipula udara dingin dan ia tidak berkeringat, mengganti baju hanya akan menambah tinggi tumpukkan cuciannya.

Pria didepannya memberitahu sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Draco Malfoy memberitahunya kalau ia tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tahu kalau Theo memanipulasinya dan mematenkan semua ramuan Hermione atas nama Theo dan Draco datang hari ini untuk menawarkannya kerja sama.

Draco menjelaskan kalau ia ingin membangun perusahaan ramuannya dan ia membutuhkan seseorang dengan lisensi _potion master_ , ia berharap Hermione mau menjadi partnernya dan mereka bisa bekerja sama. Draco berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Theo, ia tidak akan merugikan Hermione dan bahkan berjanji akan membuat ramuan yang bisa diakses kalangan bawah. Ia bersedia melakukan _unbreakable vow_ dalam hal ini _._

"Kenapa aku harus mau bekerja sama denganmu?" Hermione bertanya, begitu ia selesai berpikir. "Kau mungkin mau melakukan _unbreakable vow_ dan berjanji akan mengeluarkan ramuan yang murah, tapi apa kau bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan memanipulasiku? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja membuat ramuan lagi." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum. "Well, apa jika aku memberitahumu kalau aku punya seluruh salinan dari jurnal-jurnal Severus Snape kau akan kembali tertarik membuat ramuan?"

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 4

 _Satu tahun kemudian._

"Miss Granger, apa kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini?" Salah satu asisten Hermione bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Hermione bertanya tapi masih tetap fokus pada jurnalnya.

"Perusahaan Nott mengumumkan kebangkrutan mereka."

Hermione tersentak, ia segera mengambil koran yang dipegang asistennya dan membacanya.

 **Perusahaan Nott Bangkrut, Theo Nott Terlilit Utang dan Masalah Paten Ramuan**

 **Theodore Nott, pemilik dari Nott Company akhirnya mengumumkan kalau perusahaan mereka mengalami pailit dan dalam dua minggu kedepan dan akan melakukan likuidasi bagi para pemilik saham.**

 **Kita semua jelas tahu apa yang menjadi alasan utama perusahaan yang sebelumnya menguasai seluruh pasar ramuan di Inggris ini bangkrut**

 **Delapan bulan yang lalu, begitu GM Company berdiri, seketika harga saham perusahaan Nott memang langsung turun, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengira kalau tidak sampai satu tahun Nott Company akan bangkrut.**

 **Sekarang ini 99% pasar ramuan di seluruh Inggris bahkan di seluruh Eropa sudah dikuasai oleh GM Company yang dimiliki oleh Hermione Granger (mantan kepala riset dan pengembangan Nott Company) dan Draco Malfoy (mantan pelahap maut dan teman baik Theo Nott).**

 **GM company, dibawah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berhasil membuat banyak ramuan yang dibutuhkan masyarakat dan dengan harga yang layak bagi seluruh kalangan.**

 **Mulai dari ramuan sesederhana** ** _Blemish Blitzer_** **sampai ramuan paling rumit dan mahal seperti** ** _Wolfsbane_** **. Bukan hanya memproduksi ramuan-ramuan yang sudah ada sebelumnya, mereka juga membuat banyak ramuan-ramuan baru yang sudah di patenkan atas nama Hermione Granger, Draco Malafoy, dan mendiang Severus Snape.**

 **Bukan hanya perusahaannya yang bangkrut, sekarang Theodore Nott juga terkena masalah utang karena ia diduga menggelapkan sejumlah besar keuntungan perusahaan, karyawan-karyawan yang setelah ini akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka juga sudah mulai menuntut kompensasi mereka.**

 **Seakan-akan masalah Mr. Nott belum cukup banyak, Harry Potter,** ** _Savior Of Wizarding_** ** _World_** **mengajukan tuntutan atas delapan paten ramuan yang berada atas nama Theodore Nott. Mr. Potter berkata bahwa seharusnya semua ramuan itu dipatenkan atas nama Hermione Granger dan ia akan membuktikannya di persidangan.**

 **-Harry Potter dan menuntut Theodore Nott atas paten ramuan… hlm 3**

 **-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, dan GM Company… hlm 5**

 **-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, sekedar bisnis atau?...hlm 7**

Hermione melipat koran yang dipegangnya dan kembali fokus pada jurnalnya.

"Oh iya, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy akan kembali hari ini." Asistennya memberitahunya lagi.

Hermione menahan senyumnya. "Beritahu aku kalau ia sudah kembali."

Draco pergi ke Scotlandia untuk mengesahkan perjanjian perusahaan mereka dengan petani _aconite._ Draco dan Hermione sedang mengembangkan _Wolfsbane_ yang lebih baik lagi, selain dari sisi harga, mereka juga berusaha membuat efek dari _Wolfsbane_ versi mereka lebih baik. Karena itu mereka membutuhkan banyak _aconite_ selain untuk percobaan, juga untuk bahan baku ramuan yang akan di jual ke pasar.

Selama ini yang membuat Wolfsbane mahal adalah karena sulitnya bahan baku didapatkan, belum lagi kebanyakan mereka yang membutuhkannya tinggal dalam kemiskinan karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang stabil. Selama ini GM Company berhasil menekan harga _Wolfsbane_ di pasaran karena mereka bisa mensubsidinya dari keuntungan penjualan ramuan lain.

"Miss Powell, beritahu Miss Granger kalau aku sudah kembali." Draco berseru dari depan pintu ruangan kerja Hermione.

Miss Powell, asisten Hermione, tersenyum pada Draco kemudian tersenyum pada Hermione. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy sudah kembali."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih informasinya."

"Ah, Miss Powell, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Draco bertanya.

Miss Powell mengangguk, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hermione dan meninggalkan dua orang itu di dalam.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Hermione bertanya begitu Draco duduk dimejanya.

"Well, aku sudah disini." Draco memberitahu, ia mengambil jurnal di depan Hermione dan membolak-balikkan halamannya.

"Bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana kabarku?" Draco bertanya.

"Bagaimana hasil kesepakatanmu dengan mereka?" Hermione bertanya, memutar matanya.

"Well, coba lihat wajahku." Draco menunjuk wajahnya.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kau punya jerawat baru?"

Draco tertawa. "Aku berhasil, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka dan mereka akan menyuplai kebutuhan _aconite_ kita mulai sekarang." Draco memberitahu kabar gembiranya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kerja bagus." Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

"Ah, Granger, kudengar Nott sudah bangkrut." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione diam saja.

Dan seketika Draco mengerti. "Kau mengkuatirkan masalah efek samping dari ramuanmu sebelum ini?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, tangannya yang masih memegang pena bergetar. Draco menarik Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

 _"It's okay."_ Draco berseru, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione. "Kita akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya."

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 5

Draco duduk manis di salah satu kursi kosong, ia melipat kakinya dan memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan, Draco berada di kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan sampel gratis ramuan terbaru perusahaan mereka.

Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dan presentasi dari Hermione mengenai apa-apa saja manfaat dari ramuan yang akan dibagikan ini.

Draco mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan betapa mereka ingin ramuan ini karena ingin menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya yang mereka beli dari Nott Company.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Satu bulan setelah ia dan Hermione mulai bekerja bersama, Hermione memberitahunya sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang, bukan tercengang yang baik.

Hermione memberitahunya kalau sebelum ini, ia berhasil membuat ramuan yang meningkatkan tingkat kesuburan penyihir-penyihir yang belakangan ini semakin tidak subur.

Hal ini jelas membuat kekuatiran dunia sihir tentang tingkat kelahiran yang semakin minim menjadi berkurang, hampir semua kalangan bisa bernafas lega dengan munculnya ramuan ini, hanya saja sebenarnya ramuan ini belum seratus persen siap.

Hermione masih harus melakukan riset lebih panjang untuk menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuannya itu. Mereka yang beruntung akan hanya sekedar demam atau diare saat pertama kali mengonsumsinya, tapi mereka yang kurang beruntung dan punya beberapa organ tubuh yang lemah akan mengalami efek samping yang lebih parah, hipertensi, disfungsi usus dan ginjal.

Hermione sudah memberitahu Theo kalau ramuannya belum siap, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Theo langsung melepasnya ke pasaran karena tuntutan pasar dan kerakusannya akan keuntungan.

Draco memberitahu Hermione untuk tenang dan berjanji kalau mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama.

Draco memberitahu Hermione kalau ia tidak perlu kuatir, jika sampai publik tahu kalau ramuan itu memiliki efek samping maka tidak ada cara untuk melibatkan Hermione dalam masalah ini karena paten ramuan itu berada atas nama Theo, yang penting adalah bagaimana mereka membuat ramuan yang bisa menghilangkan efek sampingnya.

Selama lebih dari satu tahun, Hermione dan Draco bekerja bersama untuk membuat ramuan yang sama, tanpa efek samping, dan bahkan penghilang efek samping dari ramuan berikutnya, dan mereka berhasil.

Sekarang GM Company membuat acara pembagian sampel gratis untuk 500 orang pertama yang benar-benar membutuhkan netralisir dari efek samping ramuan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, dengan dua kali dosis ramuan ini, bisa dipastikan semua efek samping yang muncul dari ramuan serupa sebelumnya akan dapat di eliminasi dengan tingkat akurasi 99%." Hermione memberitahu.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar penjelasan Hermione, Draco juga bertepuk tangan, ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Hermione benar-benar senang dan lega. Sebelum ini ia selalu terlihat takut, kuatir, dan penuh penyesalan, tapi hari ini, Draco melihat Hermione Granger tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Pembagian sampel di mulai dan orang-orang mulai mengantri di tempat yang sudah disediakan, Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang memperhatikan pembagian sampel di pojok ruangan.

"Kerja bagus Miss Granger." Draco berseru, bersender di dinding di samping Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, Draco bisa melihat Hermione benar-benar lega. "Terimakasih Draco."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Terimakasih." Hermione berseru lagi. Ia ingin berterimakasih akan banyak hal pada Draco, terimakasih karena memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, terimakasih karena membantunya dalam mengembangkan ramuan ini, terimakasih sudah menepati semua janjinya di awal.

Hermione benar-benar senang karena mereka bisa memproduksi ramuan yang murah untuk kalangan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, Hermione juga senang karena ia bisa mematenkan beberapa ramuan lagi atas namanya sendiri, karena ia punya kesempatan untuk membaca dan meneliti jurnal pribadi Severus Snape, dan ia senang karena Draco Malfoy ada disampingnya.

Draco tersenyum. "Sama-sama Granger." Draco berbisik. "Dan terimakasih juga untukmu." Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Umm…" Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau bekerja sama denganku, terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini, terimakasih untuk kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku, tidak banyak orang yang mau bekerja sama dengan mantan pelahap maut, tidak banyak." Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Sama-sama Draco."

"Aku akan mengecek makan siang kita." Draco berseru lagi, ia baru akan berjalan pergi saat Hermione menariknya dan mencium pipinya kemudian setengah berlari pergi.

Draco tertawa, "Terimakasih Hermione." Draco berseru sebelum Hermione terlanjur pergi dan tidak mendengarnya.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 6

 **Hermione Granger Dirty Little Secret is Out.**

 **Theodore Nott, mantan pemilik Nott Company baru saja membuka rahasia besar ramuan kesuburan mereka. Bagi anda yang lupa, sebelum ini Nott Company berhasil membuat ramuan yang meningkatkan kesuburan penyihir-penyihir yang ada, baik perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi dibalik kesuksesan ramuan ini, terdapat efek samping.**

 **Hampir semua penyihir yang mengonsumsi ramuan ini mengalami masalah dan keluhan atas kesehatan mereka, mulai hanya dari sekedar demam sampai gejala kerusakan ginjal.**

 **Theodore Nott, yang sekarang sedang menjalani proses peradilan atas tuntutan Mr. Potter memutuskan untuk membuka semuanya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.**

 **Hermione Granger adalah orang yang berada di balik terciptanya ramuan berbahaya ini, Hermione Granger yang berada di balik tersebar luasnya ramuan ini di pasaran.**

 **Mr. Nott berkata, bahwa Hermione Granger-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua efek samping yang diderita masyarakat, tapi kenapa sekarang Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong?**

 **GM Company belum lama meluncurkan ramuan serupa, dikurangi dengan efek samping sebelumnya dan ditambah dengan bahan yang bisa menghilangkan gejala sebelumnya.**

 **Apa ini semua permainan Hermione Granger? Apa ia sengaja melakukannya?**

 **-Harry Potter : Nott seharusnya dihukum di Azkaban seumur hidup…hlm 4**

 **-Perjanjian kerja GM Company dengan petani Aconite Scotlandia…hlm 5**

Draco meremak kertas koran ditangannya, ia akan menghancurkan kepala Theodore Nott dengan tangannya setelah ini.

Draco segera berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah berlari menuju ke ruangan Hermione di sebrang ruangannya.

"Hermione!" Draco berseru, langsung masuk ke ruangan Hermione tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mengabaikan asisten Hermione yang sepertinya dari tadi sudah mengetuk pintu itu.

Hermione tidak ada di dalam. Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Kemana Miss Granger pergi?" Miss Powell bertanya kuatir.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengetuk pintu?" Draco bertanya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit." Miss Powell memberitahu.

"Apa ia ada disini sebelumnya?" Draco memastikan.

Miss Powell mengangguk. "Aku masih mengantarkan kopinya dan juga korannya setengah jam yang lalu, sebelum aku membaca apa isi koran hari ini." Miss Powell berseru pelan.

Draco diam. "Miss Powell, aku ingin kau dan asistenku mengurus kantor sebentar sampai aku kembali, jika ada yang datang dan meminta penjelasan, beritahu mereka kalau aku akan mengeluarkan penjelasan resmi dalam waktu dekat." Draco memberitahu.

Miss Powell mengangguk mengerti.

Draco mengangguk kemudian ber- _disapparating._

.

Hermione Granger duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, matanya kosong, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, lebih buruk, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya.

Padahal program mereka sudah hampir selesai, sudah delapan puluh persen orang yang pernah mengonsumsi ramuan gagal brengsek itu sudah mengonsumsi ramuan baru yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah, tapi Theodore Nott harus menghancurkan semuanya.

Hermione tidak lagi berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan orang-orang, bagaimana ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini? Bagaimana ia akan menebus rasa bersalahnya pada orang-orang banyak? Bagaimana ia akan menebus rasa bersalahnya pada dirinya sendiri? Ia sudah membahayakan banyak orang dan tidak seharusnya ia masih bisa hidup tenang, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Hermione mulai menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai menangis seperti bayi. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, ia takut, ia kuatir.

Suara pop kencang terdengar didepannya, Draco Malfoy muncul didepannya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat kuatir dan cemas.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia tentu tahu kalau Hermione tidak baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya.

Hermione menggeleng, dan terus menangis.

"Draco…" Hermione menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Draco berjalan cepat dan memeluk Hermione erat.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan memberi Nott pelajaran." Harry berseru penuh emosi.

"Potter, aku tidak peduli akan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Nott, yang penting sekarang Hermione." Draco berseru, berusaha tenang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Draco mulai menjalin hubungan yang sedikit lebih baik dan rutin. Draco adalah partner Hermione dan Harry adalah sahabat Hermione, jadi mereka berdua harus bisa mentolerir keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Dimana Hermione sekarang?" Harry bertanya.

"Flatnya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Draco melihat jam tangannya. "Hampir dua belas jam."

Harry menutup matanya, ia mengerang kesal kemudian memakai jacketnya. "Kita beruntung jika ia belum menghilang." Harry berseru.

Harry dan Draco sampai di flat Hermione, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Beberapa buku kesayangannya sudah tidak terlihat, lemari pakaiannya juga nyaris kosong, hanya ada dua surat yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya. Satu untuk Harry dan satu untuk Draco.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 7

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Aku tidak tahu kau dimana, aku tidak peduli kau dimana, pulang! Cepat! atau aku akan menjadikan Lavender Brown ibu baptis dari anakku!_**

 ** _-Ginny_**

 ** _P.S Baca halaman pertama prophet yang kukirimkan bersama surat ini._**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia sudah hampir tiga bulan bersembunyi dan entah kenapa Ginny Potter masih tidak lelah-lelah mengiriminya surat ancaman, dari mulai mengancam akan menyeretnya kembali ke Inggris, mengancam akan membakar buku-bukunya yang tertinggal di flatnya, sampai mengancam akan menjadikan Lavender Brown ibu baptis dari anak ketiganya.

Hermione tergoda, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin kembali, bukan hanya karena ia ingin menjadi ibu baptis dari anak dua sahabatnya itu, tapi juga karena ia merindukan London.

Hermione rindu udara dan cuaca London yang selalu tidak menentu, ia rindu flatnya, ia juga rindu ruangan kantornya, ia ingin kembali bekerja dan kembali sibuk membuat ramuan-ramuan yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain, ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan yang terpenting adalah, ia merindukan Draco.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di London setelah ia melarikan diri. Ia tahu keputusannya untuk lari benar-benar sangat menyedihkan dan memalukan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain pergi jauh-jauh.

Ia tahu pasti banyak orang yang terkena masalah karenanya, seluruh karyawan GM Company pasti terkena masalah, Hermione hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa bertahan dan perusahaan tetap bisa beroperasi normal, berharap Draco bisa mengendalikan situasi.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan program terakhir perusahaan mereka, apa semua orang yang mengami efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya sudah mengonsumsi ramuan yang baru atau belum?

Hermione benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di London, ia berkali-kali berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membaca tumpukkan prophet yang dikirimkan Ginny padanya, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran.

Jadi Hermione membaca halaman pertama prophet seperti yang diperintahkan Ginny padanya.

 **Wawancara Eksklusif Prophet dengan Draco Malfoy, Pemilik GM Company**

 **Kali ini Prophet berkesempatan untuk melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan Draco Malfoy, satu dari dua pemilik utama GM Company, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bersedia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah lama membuat banyak orang penasaran.**

 **Q: Kenapa perusahaan ini diberi nama GM Company? Kenapa tidak Malfoy Company atau Granger Company? Dan kenapa nama Miss Granger berada di depan?**

 **A: (tertawa pelan) Karena kami berdua adalah partner dalam pendirian dan pengelolaan perusahaan ini, kenapa nama Granger berada di depan? Sederhana, karena huruf G lebih dulu dari pada M.**

 **Q: Kita tahu belakangan ini semua mata tertuju pada GM company, terkait masalah ramuan dan efek sampingnya, langsung saja Mr. Malfoy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

 **A: (menarik nafas) Aku tidak tahu apa cerita ini cukup untuk ditulis dalam satu cetakkan koran atau tidak,** ** _but here we go_** **. Hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku mendirikan perusahaan ini, aku melihat Hermione Granger di kementrian, menarik kerah seorang pria yang berkata bahwa ramuan buatannya (Hermione) tidak dipatenkan atas namanya. Saat itu aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang dengan lisensi potion master, jadi kupikir ia pasti punya.**

 **Aku mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ternyata, Hermione Granger mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Nott karena dimanipulasi oleh Theodore Nott, selama ini Theo berjanji akan memproduksi ramuan dengan harga yang lebih murah, tapi ternyata ia tidak pernah menepati janjinya, bahkan semua ramuan yang dibuat oleh Hermione Granger, dengan jerih payahnya, dipatenkan atas nama Theo.**

 **Sampai sini aku yakin kalian semua tidak percaya padaku, tapi apa yang kukatakan ini benar, tanya saja pada semua mantan karyawan perusahaan Nott, mereka pasti punya versi yang sama denganku, bahkan lebih buruk.**

 **Kupikir, aku akan mengajukan proposal pada Hermione dan mengajaknya bekerja sama membangun perusahaan ramuan yang baru dan lebih baik. Aku mendatanginya dan menjelaskan apa intensiku, tidak lama ia setuju dan kami membangun GM Company bersama-sama.**

 **Beberapa minggu setelah kami mulai bekerja bersama, ia memberitahuku sesuatu. Ramuan anti-kemandulan yang sebelumnya di keluarkan oleh Nott Company memiliki efek samping yang sekarang sama-sama kita ketahui. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Nott langsung meluncurkan ramuan itu kepasaran padahal ramuan itu belum sempurna.**

 **Hermione hilang akal, ia tidak bisa memaksa Nott untuk menarik ramuan itu, ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengumumkan kalau ramuan itu memiliki efek samping karena akan menyebabkan ketidaktenangan di masyarakat, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan.**

 **Akhirnya aku dan Hermione bekerja bersama untuk membuat ramuan serupa tanpa efek samping, bahkan mampu menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya. Kami tahu melakukan program penyembuhan secara diam-diam memang bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi niat Hermione baik, ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya tanpa harus melukai siapa-siapa, proses pelepasan ramuan kami ini ke masyarakat sudah delapan puluh persen, sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang menderita karena efek samping dari obat ini, tapi kemudian Nott asal bicara ke masyarakat dan membuat seakan-akan Hermione sengaja melakukan semuanya.**

 **Q: Jadi anda mengatakan kalau Mr. Nott sengaja membuat Miss Granger dalam posisi bersalah?**

 **A: (mengangguk.) Seratus persen, Mr. Nott sudah terbukti bersalah sekarang, ia hanya ingin menarik sebanyak orang dalam permasalahannya, ia tidak ingin jatuh sendirian, jadi ia berusaha menjatuhkan Hermione juga.**

 **Q: Apa anda punya bukti kuat atas apa yang baru anda katakan?**

 **A: Aku tidak perlu bukti, kalian mungkin tidak percaya padaku, tapi kalian tidak mungkin tidak percaya pada Harry Potter kan? Mr. Potter tidak mungkin salah, dan ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama, ia bahkan yang menuntut Mr. Nott langsung di pengadilan.**

 **Q: Mr. Malfoy, kita semua tahu kalau Mr. Potter dan Miss Granger berteman dari kecil, jadi tidak aneh kalau mereka berdua saling mendukung jika berada dalam masalah, tapi kenapa anda begitu membela Miss Granger?**

 **A: Entahlah. Percayalah aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku setiap hari.**

 **Q: Apa itu artinya anda punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadap Miss Granger?**

Hermione belum sempat membaca lanjutan dari artikel yang dibacanya saat ia mendengar bel-pintu tempat tinggalnya dibunyikan. Hermione menghela nafasnya, dan melipat koran yang ada di mejanya, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, mungkin sarapan paginya sudah datang.

Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan pria yang baru saja dibaca wawancaranya berdiri di depannya.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum pada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Intuisi?" Draco berseru.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Apa itu artinya kau punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadapku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 8

 **Q: Apa itu artinya anda punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadap Miss Granger?**

 **A: Kurasa aku mencintainya.**

 **-THE END-**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N :

Hallo semua, aku punya beberapa pengumuman untuk semua pembaca setiaku.

1\. Awalnya, awalnya aku ingin cerita ini (The After Effect) cuma jadi cerita pendek yang simpel, tapi sambil menulis cerita ini kok lama-lama aku merasa kalau terlalu banyak hal yang kurang dan bisa dikembangkan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat dua versi dari cerita ini.

2\. Cerita yang satunya akan menjadi versi panjang dari cerita ini, berapa chapter? belum tahu, kemungkinan tidak akan terlalu banyak dan panjang.

3\. Dimana akan di posting? Tentu saja disini dan di Wattpad juga.

4\. Rating? Hahaha... dasar kalian pencinta cerita erotis (padahal yang nulis lebih parah dari yang baca) rating untuk cerita yang versi panjang akan berubah jadi M, karena Dramione tanpa _sexy time_ berasa sayur sop nggak pake daging ayam, sayur semua.

5\. Kapan mulai di posting? Hari ini.

6\. Apa terjadi kesalahan di bagian akhir chapter 2? tidak, sama sekali tidak, aku memang mengaturnya seperti itu.

6\. Bagaimana dengan cerita yang lain? (Menghela nafas panjang.) Untuk I'm Fine, aku masih mengerjakannya, semoga akhir minggu ini akan ada chapter baru. It's Okay, It's Love dan HBP? Jujur, aku kena _writer block._ Aku punya gambaran (dan catatan tentunya) tentang apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, tentang jalan cerita dari dua cerita itu, tapi aku nggak bisa menulisnya, nggak tahu kenapa? kalau aku buka file dua cerita itu, aku akan mulai mengetik, tapi ujung-ujungnya kuhapus karena tidak puas, atau aku merasa harus pindah cerita dan akhirnya tidak melanjutkan dua cerita itu, so... sabarlah kalian semua, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya.

7\. Please, please. please keep reviewing! Aku merasa sudah banyak nama-nama yang kukenal dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya, tapi selalu ada banyak nama-nama baru yang pertama kali muncul dan pertama kali review, mungkin menurut kalian ini tidak penting, tapi bagi para author, review adalah salah satu yang menjadi penyemangat mereka, mungkin kalian tidak harus review di setiap chapter (tapi kalau review di tiap chapter tentu bagus sekali) tapi paling tidak beberapa kali review akan lebih baik dari pada sekedar menjadi silent reader. SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...3333333

Jadi begitu saja A/N untuk kesempatan kali ini, maaf untuk kalian yang mengira ada epilogue atau semacamnya...

-dramioneyoja


End file.
